Diario de un Bijuu, por Kyuubi
by Aitsuki Sa-Eun
Summary: En el anime sabemos de Kyuubi, 12 años después de sellarse...pero ¿qué pasó durante esos años? ¿sabemos como es Kyuubi realmente?¿sus sueños?¿su baile favorito? Todo esto y algo más aquí xP //No yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos!!

Bueno esta vez, llego con un fic de humor, sobre Kyuubi, nuestro zorro favorito de nuevo colas, el fic en sí, no va a tener mucho sentido, pero al fin y al cabo es uno de humor así que es lo normal, en un principio este fic esta pensado para otros dos capítulos como mucho, así que nada digo la frase de siempre y a leer n-n "la serie Naruto, no me pertenece y blablabla..."

Espero que os guste y os hechéis algunas risas

* * *

_**Pensamientos de un Bijuu**_

Como todos sabemos Kyuubi, el gran bijuu de nueve colas, fue sellado en el interior de Naruto gracias al Yondaime, que se sacrificó para salvar a su querida aldea, Naruto fue creciendo, fue a la academia ninja etc.…pero… ¿y Kyuubi? ¿Qué fue de él todo este tiempo? Veámoslo

**Pov´s Kyuubi**

Recién sellado

Que extraño… ¿por qué esta todo oscuro….? ¡Agh! ¿Qué es esto? ¡¿Por qué mis patas y mi cola están mojadas?! Joder, pero si yo estaba tan tranquilo bailando y… me he caído a un lago subterráneo o algo…pero…no peso tanto como para hundirme en el suelo….entonces…no puede ser….¡He engordado!¡Nooooooo! ¿Por qué a mí? Si yo estaba siguiendo mi dieta de hidrocarburos y hacía footing y ahora había empezado las clases de baile….pero por qué….por qué Dios… ¡¿Por qué he engordado?!

Dos años después del sellado (2 D.S)

Creo que me he acostumbrado a este lago rarito, la verdad es que es bastante grande mira que ando y ando y no llego a la orilla, pero ¡ja! Eso no es ningún problema para mí, porque gracias a mi majestuoso aspecto el agua no me tapa casi nada de mis patas, en cuanto a la luz, tampoco hay problema soy un zorro, un gran, maravilloso y sexy zorro, por lo que veo en la oscuridad. Pero lo mejor, jujuju, es que no tengo hambre y tampoco hay comida para engordar, juas, seguro que he perdido unos cuantos kilos, verás como en mi forma humana estoy divino, jujuju, a ver si llego ya a la orilla y me voy por ahí de fiesta con mi aspecto humano.

7 D.S

Esto ya es un poco sospechoso…. Llevo ya un mucho rato andando y nada que no llego a la orilla, joder desde luego el lago es grande, espera…ya lo tengo…esto no es un lago…como no me he dado cuenta…esto es ¡El mar! Pero que listo que soy vamos un genio, aunque el agua no es dulce pero bueno, a lo mejor es un mar dulce…si, ¿por qué no? Que los mares de fuera sean salados no quiere decir, que los de dentro sean también salados, eso eso, si es que soy tan perfecto e inteligente, que me doy miedo a mi mismo

10 D.S

Al final conseguí llegar a la orilla, y que me encuentro…una puerta, ¡una puerta! Me han encerrado, joder….pero es que yo no sabía el horario para bañarse ¡jo! A ver si viene el vigilante de la playa esta rara y me abre porque vamos, como no vengan pronto se van a llevar una hoja de reclamaciones, que ni la Biblia, no tienen señalizados los chiringuitos, ni los hoteles, ni siquiera hay faro, si es que este sitio esta fatal, por lo menos ya puedo estar seco y en mi forma humana, jujuju, he adelgazado y si cabe soy más guapo, si es que soy un Dios de la belleza mínimo, con mi melena pelirroja, mis increíbles ojos rojos, mi sonrisa deslumbrante, mi cuerpazo, e incluso mi manicura es perfecta, como me quiero

12 D.S

Mira que no haya llegado el vigilante todavía…se va a enterar cuando lo…. ¡oh ha venido alguien!

- ¿Qué lugar es este?- Vaya es un niño, debe de ser el hijo del vigilante, a ver si se acerca más que lo vea

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Naruto… ¡¿Quién hay allí?!

- ¡Eh! No grites que no estoy sordo, además estoy ya enfadado, me habéis dejado aquí encerrado y no me dejáis salir de esta playa y estoy harto, así que dile al vigilante que me abra la puerta, que como me pierda mis clases de tango de esta semana, me habré gastado el dinero para nada

- Esto aquí no hay ninguna playa…anda que puerta más grande, ¿estas ahí dentro?

- No…si te parece estoy fuera, es que eres idiota o que, te he dicho que me saques eso quiere decir que estoy dentro, hay que ver que incompetencia, lo debiste heredar del vigilante de tu padre…ains…por lo que tiene que pasar mi majestuosa persona, ¡niño acércate que te vea mejor!

- Hai, pero esto… ¿cómo he llegado aquí? Estaba durmiendo y de repente me encontré aquí

- Te debió pasar lo mismo que a mi, ganaste peso y te hundiste, sip porque estas un poco rellenito, uhm…te voy a decir una dieta que hace maravillas

- ¿Dieta?

- ¡Oh! ¿Y que pintas llegas? ¡¿qué haces con un chándal naranja?! ¡Me quema mis ojos! Y el pelo….Dios…. el pelo pareces un nido con patas….lo único que se salvan son las marcas de la cara, que desastre… si es que me das pena….pero tranquilo no te preocupes, porque yo el Gran majestuoso y sexy Kyuubi, seré tu estilista personal, si es que soy tan generoso, tan amable, ayudando a los humanos, el mejor desde luego, siéntete agradecido, de tener un profesor tan bueno como yo, jajajajaja

- Has dicho Kyuubi….el que destruyó Konoha….y esta sellado dentro de mí, tú…. ¡Maldito cabrón! Por tu culpa me dejaban el último de la fila en la academia, y me daban la comida barata del super

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué estoy sellado?! ¡Noooo! Y ahora que hago, quería ganar el concurso de baile, y participar en el de modelos y cantar y ¡buah! ¿qué voy a hacer?

- Tú te callas que él que lo tiene mal soy yo, soy un maldito marginado por tu culpa en esta aldea

- Pero yo…. ¡buah! también quería ser actor y más cosas y ahora mis sueños ¡buah!

- Y yo quiero ser Hokage para que todos me conozcan por la calle y no digan "mira el niño marginado naranja"

- Entonces haremos un trato, tú por mi y yo por ti, juajajaja, será perfecto ya lo estoy viendo, "Kyuubi el gran majestuoso y sexy zorro, convierte a un niñato en estrella" Después cuando salga de aquí me querrán en todas partes gracias a el gran trabajo que haré contigo, me contratarán todos y seré mucho más famoso, y después aprenderé a bailar salsa, ¡jajajaja!

- …¿Y con este tengo que vivir yo…? Espero que Yondaime guardará el tique de devolución de bijuu….

* * *

Y bueno hasta aquí este episodio, espero que os rieseis tampoco es que el humor sea mi género fuerte, pero se me ocurrió que podría probar.

Espero vuestras críticas, comentarios y demás!! O9!!

Saludos!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos!!

Antes de nada gracias a todos los que os lo habéis leído ;3, me ha hecho mucha ilusión, la verdad es que me estoy planteando que sean más capítulos, y no los tres que tenía pensados, pues estos diálogos entre Naruto y Kyuubi, se me van ocurriendo y los apunto en una lista, así que creo que los sacaré todos los que me he inventado hasta ahora

Espero que os gustes este nuevo capítulo!!

A partir de ahora, cuando hable Kyuubi se verá en negrita para facilitar la lectura :3

**Diario de un Bijuu II**

Pov´s Kyuubi

Que mala suerte he tenido…desde luego la suerte no es lo mío, mira que de todos los humanos que me podrían haber tocado va y me toca esto…, esta cosa, este…

- Te estoy oyendo no es por nada…maldito zorro de mierda

**- Como osas entrar en mis sublimes pensamientos bacteria**

- ¿Bacteria?

**- ¡Agh! Por favor, ni eso comprendes…es tu rango, para mí todavía no llegas ni a insecto siquiera, hasta un insecto tiene más estilo que tú**

- …Me estas diciendo que me has degradado de humano a bacteria…, pues yo te degrado de zorro gilipollas, a zorro subnormal y gilipollas

**- ¡Pero serás! Un momento…no lo conseguirás…sé lo que pretendes…quieres que me estrese para que mi magnífico cutis se me estropee, pero no lo conseguirás ¡ja!, soy superior mil veces a tu intelecto, no conseguirás que me salga arrugas, ¡juajajajaja!**

- …Cambio de opinión de zorro subnormal y gilipollas, a zorro anormal y gilipollas…

**- ¿Has dicho algo?**

- No, no nada…anda dime ya para que me has llamado, para poder terminar pronto e irme a dormir

**- Tsk, a mí ilustre y majestuosa persona no me vengas con órdenes, bacteria**

- Que si, que si…lo que tú digas -A lo mejor me dan un premio o algo por aguantarle…o tal vez halla cámara oculta…si debe ser eso, o se trata de un sueño provocado por ese ramen, que me comí ayer…era bastante original con sus setas de colores y todo

**- Bien, verás, mi maravillosa persona estuvo pensando como hacer que dejes de ser tan, tan…tú, si eso tú, y llegó a la siguiente conclusión, como casi todo lo que haces esta mal, y tu aspecto digamos…como decirlo de una forma suave…cualquier persona que te ve vomitaría o se quedaría ciego, sin contar con tu forma de hablar, tus gustos, etc.….vamos que esta todo mal, por lo que…**

- Si yo estoy mal…no quiero ni imaginar como estas tú

**- Evidentemente estoy divino de la muerte, soy la belleza y la armonía encarnadas**

- Desde luego narcisista lo eres un rato…confianza no te falta

**- ¡No me desvíes del tema! Bueno como iba diciendo, aunque aparentemente no tengas solución, si que la tienes y es gracias a que yo soy tu estilista personal, y no hay nada imposible para mí, por lo que comenzaremos con la primera táctica**

- Y esa es…

**- Desde que te levantes hasta que te vayas a dormir, estaré corrigiéndote en todo lo que hagas mal, por lo que hoy nos centraremos en tu forma de hablar y algún que otro comportamiento**

- Esta loco…-Ay Dios…que hice en mi otra vida para merecer esto

**- ¿Has dicho algo?**

- No, nada….y sordo

- Amanece en Konoha y suena la alarma de Naruto, este se despierta

- Ah…que mierda de sueños tengo…dan ganas de no dormir, ahora comprendo a Gaara, seguro que su Bijuu, o es mariquita, o es narcisista como el mío o algo por el estilo, le compadezco…

**- ¡Cómo osas compararme con ese mapache! ¡Ese mapache que se compra la ropa en las rebajas, y que se va de putas por ahí! ¡Me ofendes!**

- …¿Cómo es que puedo oírte….?

**- ¡Jujuju! Lo hice ayer, resulta que si conectaba el cable ese que esta cerca de la puerta te puedo oír, si es que te encuentras ante un genio, que digo, el mayor genio del mundo**

- ¿Un cable…?...No, nada déjalo….

**- Bueno a lo que íbamos, te has despertado mal, cuando has oído la alarma te has estirado y después bostezado, y es al revés, además no te has tapado la boca, que vulgaridad Dios, que vulgaridad…**

- ¿Me he despertado mal…?

**- No para, ahora me vas a decir que eres sordo, no me jodas… ains lo que tengo que aguantar…**

- Pues vamos siempre me he despertado así

**- Pues a partir de mañana lo harás bien**

- Que si, que si, lo que tú digas…, bueno voy a vestirme y a desayunar que hoy ahí entrenamiento

**- ¡Nooooo!¡Mis ojos! El naranja no, todo menos el naranja, mis ojos, mis bonitos y sexys ojos, quema esa cosa me hace daño ¡buah!**

- Si te callas quemo el chándal sino no

**- ¡Buah! ¡Buah! ¡Encima me pide que me calle, mientras me tortura! ¡Eres un sádico! ¡Buah! ¡Mamá quiero a mi mama! El niño malo quiere quemarme los ojos**

- Vale, vale, ya lo quemo ¡Pero cállate!

**- Por quién me has tomado, ¡ja!, tengo un poderoso autocontrol**

- Lo que pasa es que estas loco, ains… ¿entonces qué me pongo?

**- Umh…será provisional, porque tenemos que ir de compras pero…siempre que no sea naranja o cualquier otro color chillón, póntelo**

- Ok –Anda…no me digas que no tengo nada…a ver, buscaré mejor…, falda no, uhm…disfraz de pájaro no,…antiguo chándal no, uhm…eso tampoco, lo otro no,…no jodas que iba todos los días con la misma ropa….con razón Kiba siempre estaba en la otra punta de la clase, bien encontré algo, pantalones cortos negros y una camiseta blanca con el símbolo de Konoha, aleluya algo

**- Uff…menos mal que encontraste algo… ¿pero que haces tu con ropa de mujer y un disfraz de pájaro?**

- Cállate, que a ti no te he preguntado, porque tienes un traje de oso amoroso y uniformes de colegialas

**- ¡Eh, eso es privado!**

- Pues lo mismo digo, empate, zorro cabrón

**- ¡Más respeto niño! Venga ahora desayuna, pero que no sea ramen**

- Pues como no me coma la mesa, no se que quieres que coma entonces…

**- No me jodas que….todo lo que tienes es ramen…**

- No por nada es mi tercer apodo

**- Me da miedo preguntar por los otros….**

- Pues no preguntes….

**- Entonces come ya y vámonos**

- Se te ve con muchas ganas…

**- Por supuesto, si me lo estoy pasando en grande corrigiéndote y ni hemos salido de casa, imagínate lo que te puedo joder fuera de ella, ¡juajajajajaja! Solo de pensarlo…es tan… ¡jajaja! La tortu…esto enseñar es tan divertido**

- Ibas a decir tortura, lo he oído claramente

**- Como te atreves a dudar de tu majestuoso, excelentísimo, inteligente y sexy profesor, ingrato, que eres un alumno ingrato y desagradecido**

- Me lo parece a mí o cada vez te pones más adjetivos

**- Oh perdona, no me di cuenta…para compensarte cuando me refiera a ti, te llamaré subnormal, cabeza nido, gilipollas alumno, ¿así esta bien no?**

- … -Ahora verás

**- ¿Qué haces…qué vas a hacer? Porque te estas acercando a mi puerta…que es eso que llevas allí…no te acerques…no irás a… ¡Ahhhh!**

- Ahora me siento mucho mejor, pero vamos eres un quejica…sabía perfectamente que pegarte no te iba a hacer nada así que tuve que recurrir a otros métodos….bueno ahí te quedas que me voy a entrenar

**- Mi pelo…mi divino, brillante y rojo pelo ¡Buah! Es un demonio, estoy dentro del mismísimo Satanás, no he conocido a nadie tan cruel, despiadado y maligno…hacía tiempo que no sentía tanto terror…. ¡Me ha tirado chicle en pelo! ¡¿Qué hago?! Si me lo corto tendré que igualarlo, sino me doy prisa se expandirá, ¡Socorro!**

Continuará?

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado :P

Si podéis dejad comentarios, decidme si os gusta o no, o si debería cambiar algo, si quereis podéis sugerir algún tema, con este dúo xD

Bueno saludos a todos!! ;3


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos!!

Bueno, pues aquí llego con otro episodio, aunque estos días estoy actualizando cada dos días o así, a partid de la semana que viene, quizás actualice más lento y es que empiezo la universidad!! Estoy muy nerviosa!! Aunque espero que me salga bien :3

A partir de ahora, cuando Naruto este en su mente hablando con Kyuubi, se pondrá en cursiva n-n

Espero que os guste este capítulo y os echéis unas risas!! ;3

* * *

**Diario de un Bijuu III**

Después de haber dado su "regalo" a Kyuubi, en agradecimiento por sus consejos, Naruto por fin marcha rumbo al campo de entrenamiento del equipo siete.

Al rato de salir de casa, Naruto sintió mucho lo que le había hecho a Kyuubi, no paraba de lamentarse por lo ocurrido...

Pov´s Naruto

_- Joder… ¡¿Por qué?! Por qué tuve que tirarle chicle en el pelo, porque no le tire de las colas, o le pegue una patada, o le tire piedras, o le clave kunais en la cabeza,… ¿Por qué de todas las cosas tuve que hacer esa?_

_-** ¡Buah! Mi pelo… ¡Buah! Me había cortado las puntas ayer, y le había echado mascarilla y…y…. ¡Buah, mi pelo!**_

_- ¡Cállate de una maldita vez! Solo es pelo_

_-** …¿Solo es pelo….? –La voz de Kyuubi, como otras veces que ocurría un cambio de humor, se volvió más siniestra…y ahora tratándose de su pelo más aún…- ¿Qué va a saber un cabeza nido como tú?...Créeme me vengaré…**_

_- Adelante véngate, cuando, como y donde quieras, conociéndote a ti, me imagino como serán tus torturas_

**_- Tú espera y verás…-A juzgar por la voz del maldito zorro, se estaba alejando, seguramente a preparar su venganza, aunque tratándose de él, sería algo tipo: "Te he roto una uña" o "Tu pelo ha perdido brillo" y cosas así…ains…lo que me ha tocado_**

_- Que si, lo que tú digas, bueno hay te quedas que ya estoy llegando_

**Pov´s Kyuubi**

- ¡Hola Sakura-chan! –Ya empieza el idiota feliz, como odio oír esa voz tan chillona que pone…me estresa…y si me estreso más de lo que estoy….aparecerán… ¡las arrugas!, no…debo evitarlo…tengo que eliminar esa voz que me pone enfermo…

- Joder, Naruto, podrías bajar el volumen de la voz por una vez en tú vida –Alguien que está conmigo ¡Yuju! No te preocupes teñida rosa, yo lo solucionaré, solo dame tiempo kukuku

- Y ¿qué te esperas del dobe? Es idiota, no creo que recuerde algo más de un minuto -¡Dios soy tan feliz! Me comprenden, ellos me comprenden ¡Viva!

- ¡Sasuke-teme! –Tsk, y ¿Qué se espera? Que le digan que lindo, inteligente y que voz más linda tienes, ains… si es que parece un caso perdido…

_-** Niño nido, escúchame, y escúchame bien**_

_- Joder, pero no ves que no es momento, estoy delante de ellos, si me hablas, me va a costar concentrarme en dos conversaciones_

_-** ¡Jajaja! No me hagas reír, que eso también es malo para el cutis –Ya esta con la cara…a que la próxima se la quemo…uhm…sería divertido…jejeje -¡Quieto ahí! Sé ve en tu cara que estas pensando algo maligno…cuya víctima seguramente seré yo…así que deja ya de pensar eso**_

_- Pues entonces, no digas ni hagas nada, para que yo piense cosas divertidas –Oh…eso le afecta, para la próxima vez haré chantajes mejor_

_-** Bueno a lo que iba bacteria, como buen, maravillo, majestuoso, amable, bello, inteligente y divino estilista que soy… –Ya tiene hasta que tomar aire, para decir todo eso seguido…con suerte un día se ahogará- He decidido que tenemos que acabar con esa voz chillona y asquerosa que tienes**_

_- Pero… ¡Serás cabrón! Ya te metes hasta con mi voz, si es que eres un maldito narcisista asqueroso_

_- **Asqueroso…repite lo que has dicho... –De nuevo la voz tenebrosa….mejor me callo, que sino esto acabará mal…**_

_- Nada, nada lo retiro, anda sigue con lo que ibas a decir, y rápido, que los de afuera seguro que están preocupados, porque hace rato que no hablo_

_- **Mas que preocupados…yo diría que están dándole gracias a Dios, porque te has callado –Odio que diga eso, tan seriamente…ni que fuera verdad...tampoco es tan horrible mi voz….bueno si un poco**_

_- Lo que sea, bueno vayamos al grano, ¿para qué me necesitas?_

_- **Uhm…bueno verás…, el sintetizador de voz, donde está, que no lo encuentro –Si hay algo que me desconcierte en este mundo es este zorro…no tiene lógica alguna**_

_- Vamos a ver,…te lo explicaré de la forma más sencilla posible, para que lo entiendas, soy un ser humano y…_

_-** Más quisieras…ni un ser humano sería tan…tan… ¡tú! ¡Buah! Qué vergüenza me da, solo de pensar en que los otros bijuus me vean encerrado en esta cosa ¡Buah!**_

_- Lloras más que todos los personajes de telenovelas juntos…, bueno a lo que iba –Haber Naruto, respira hondo…, venga tú puedes, tienes autocontrol y no le quemarás la cara al zorro, aunque tengas todas las ganas y razones del mundo para hacerlo –No puedo tener cables, no soy un robot, ¿lo entiendes?_

_-** No, porque entonces como es que veo lo mismo que ves ¿eh?, si es que no prestas atención, bacteria, marginado e idiota, conecte ese cable con el otro y blablabla –No jodas, ¿Qué hacen esos cables allí?…están desordenados, mal enchufados y todo….desde luego ser electricista no era lo del Yondaime…**_

_- Vale, vale, entendido, llevas tú la razón, hay cables, no tengo ni idea de cómo se conectan…así que haz lo que te dé la gana y déjame en paz, que ya ha llegado Kakashi-sensei, ala ahí te quedas_

**Pov´s Kakashi**

Otro día…otro más, uno menos…pero otro más al fin y al cabo, tengo que aguantar a estos tres niñatos… ¿por qué tengo tan mala suerte en los sorteos de Konoha? La vida no es justa…, pero lo peor de todo es que no sé porque no se rinden, mira que llego tarde aposta y todo, pero nada, siempre están aquí…son como los cobradores de impuestos, igual de cabezones, molestos y feos…

- Hola chicos – ¿Preparados oídos? Porque aquí viene el grito de la mañana

- ¡¡LLEGAS TARDE KAKASHI-SENSEI!! –Fin del grito, oídos podéis descansar

- Si, si bueno, ya estoy aquí ¿no? Pues vamos para el bosque a entrenar

- ¡Hai Kakashi-sensei! -¡Lo siento oídos! Se me olvido que Naruto chillaba

- Se dirigen todos para el bosque, hasta un claro, donde había una pequeña cascada, con un manantial

- Bueno aquí es el sitio, vamos a seguir practicando control de chakra, porque si seguís con ese nivel, seríais capaces de hundiros hasta en la tierra….

- No se pase –Vaya Sasuke, esta mejorando, ha dicho tres palabras seguidas, a lo mejor dentro de dos meses, construye una frase completa

- Lo que sea… ¡Pues venga! ¿A qué esperáis? Empezad –Yo mientras me iré a dormir, con lo ojos abiertos para que se lo crean y ya esta

**Pov´s Normal**

- ¡Sugoi, Sakura-chan! Te ha salido genial

- Por supuesto, para eso soy la mejor, la más guapa y la más lista de toda la academia, jajajaja

- Me esta recordando a alguien…-Mientras Sakura sigue su risa- Lo habrá encontra…-Naruto se tapa la boca rápidamente

- ¿Has dicho algo idiota? –Naruto simplemente negó con la cabeza y se alejó

* * *

_- Zorro idiota ¡¿Qué has hecho?¡_

_- **Wooo, funcionó, menos mal ya no me dolerán los oídos, uhm…si es que es hasta agradable de oír, por supuesto viniendo del mayor genio del mundo, es evidente, jajaja, durante años alabarán mi nombre**_

_- Deja de echarte flores y devuélveme mi voz_

_- **Pero ¿qué tiene de mala? Si es preciosa, y para que yo te de un piropo, ya tienen que ser verdad, así que agradécemelo bacteria**_

_- ¡Me has puesto voz de chica! Devuélveme la mía ahora_

_- ¡**Qué ingratitud! Vamos, me vas a venir tú, un niñato, por debajo de la media de los humanos, que ni siquiera compra la ropa, la coge del cubo de la basura mínimo, solo come esa mierda que se llama ramen, y que no tiene ningún gusto en lo referente a la moda, y me vienes con exigencias a mí, el Dios supremo, todopoderoso, majestuoso, grandioso, divino, bello…-Sorprendentemente Naruto estaba sonriendo, a cualquiera le parecería una sonrisa dulce, pero para Kyuubi era más bien era el inició de otra "tortura"**_

_- …-Sigue sonriendo_

_- **Tranquilidad, creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo…y –Naruto ya se estaba dirigiendo hacia la puerta, sus ojos no se podían ver, su sonrisa dulce se había convertido en una sonrisa de psicópata…, conforme se acercaba a la puerta, Kyuubi se iba alejando de esta, cada vez más y más rápido**_

_- Pero si no te voy a hacer nada –Con la voz de niña que seguía teniendo le daba a Kyuubi aún más miedo_

_- **No te me acerques…piedad, mi pelo no, mi pelo no…por favor**_

_- Anda no te pongas así…si solo he venido a por tu ropa…-Saca un lanzallamas (Están en su mente, hay un tendido de cables xD, así que no es de extrañar, que lo que desee aparezca) – Saluda a llamitas_

_- **Ho…la**_

_- Ahora tu llamitas –Enciende el lanzallamas- Salúdale como tú sabes –Le quema el armario de ropa entero_

_-** ¡Noooooo! –Comienza a llorar**_

_- Se siente, no tengo la culpa de que cuando hable llamitas escupa fuego, bueno por hoy es suficiente, adiós –Naruto, desaparece de la jaula de Kyuubi, con una sonrisa en los labios_

_-** ¡Ja! Sé lo ha creído, lo que ha quemado ya estaba pasado de moda, ¡juajaja! –Aparece Naruto otra vez**_

_- Se me olvidaba decirte…ayer cambie los muebles de sitio, bueno aquí te dejo reflexionando, sobre tu comportamiento, adiós –Después de esas palabras Kyuubi no se movió, ni habló durante una semana, quedándose con su mirada fija en lo que había sido hasta ahora su armario "Temporada Otoño 2008"_

¿Continuará? O.o

* * *

Bueno, pues hasta aquí el capítulo 3, la verdad es que este ha sido un poco más largo n-nUU, pero bueno, ya se sabe, unas veces más y otras menos.

Espero que os haya gustado, y ya sabéis comentadme cualquier cosa!!

Saludos!!


End file.
